marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Legends
The Marvel Legends 6" (six-inch) action figure line began in 2002 and was originally started by the Toy Biz company, later being produced by Hasbro. It is not to be confused with the 3.75" line made by Hasbro beginning 2009, called Marvel Universe. History The Marvel Legends line was originally intended to be a spinoff line from Spider-Man Classics, but soon became widely popular and massive in span. 16 series were made by Toy Biz, and in 2007 Hasbro bought the Marvel license, producing the line for a few years before it was cancelled. As of January 2012, Hasbro is currently producing the Return of Marvel Legends line. Build-A-Figures Toy Biz originally included a comic or mini-poster as well as a display stand with each figure. Beginning with Series 8 (and later in Series 11 and 13), they also began including a Marvel Origins trading card with each figure. Series 9 (the Galactus series) started a whole new craze, including a piece of a larger scale action figure with each figure in a series. Build-A-Figure (or BAF) allowed the collector to build an 18-inch action figure that wouldn't normally be able to be sold due to packaging size issues. This trend seemed to be a big hit, and continued in Series 10 (the Sentinel series). However, for unknown reasons, it stopped in Series 11, instead including a type of vehicle relevant to each character rather than a BAF piece. In Series 12 it was back again with a 16-inch Apocalypse figure. Other BAF figures include Giant Man (Wal*Mart series),Onslaught, Mojo, and M.O.D.O.K.. When Hasbro took over the license in 2007, they started right away including new Build-A-Figures. Series 1 contained Annihilus, 2 contained Blob, 3 contained the Brood Queen, and 4 contained (Holocaust). Variants Early in the Toy Biz run, (series two), a variation or 'variant' of series one's Hulk was released. It included a torn shirt that wasn't included with the original. However, another variant didn't surface again until as late as Series 6, where variants of Cable, Phoenix, and Series 3's Wolverine were released. Since then, almost every series has contained at least one variant or 'chase figure' (for example, the Series 5 Red Skull is not on the back of the Series 5 packaging). Some series released a completely different character as a variant. For example, Series 15 Thorbuster Iron Man's variant is the Destroyer from the Thor comics, and Captain Marvel's variant is his son, Genis Vell. Toy Biz History Spider-Man Classics This was the line that started it all. Series one featured a Classic Spider-Man, Symbiote Spider-Man, Man-Spider, and Venom. Series 2 featured a First Appearance Spider-Man, Daredevil, a First Appearance Daredevil variant, Battle Ravaged Spider- Man, and Rhino. There were also 2099 and Scarlet Spider exclusives. Marvel Legends The Toy Biz Marvel Legends line ran for sixteen series, with releases ranging from extremely popular characters like Captain America and Iron Man to niche and fan-favorite character like Deathlok and Vision. Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 *Punisher *Beast *Elektra *Gambit *Goliath with pack in Ant-Man and Wasp. *Punisher (black belt) Series 5 *Colossus *Movie Blade *90's Sabretooth *Silver Surfer (with pack-in Howard the Duck) *Mr. Fantastic *Nick Fury *Red Skull Series 6 Variants *Cable (brown pants) *Unmasked Wolverine (series 3 re-release) *Dark Phoenix Series 7 Variants *Ghost Rider (during transformation) *Phasing Vision Series 8 Variants *Storm (with mohawk) *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Captain America (regular) **NOTE: Ultimate Captain America was supposed to have gray pants but the variant and it were switched. The problem was later corrected. Series 9: The Galactus series *Deathlok *1st Appearance Gray Hulk *Nightcrawler *Doctor Strange *War Machine *Bullseye *Professor X *Galactus (BAF) Variants *Green Hulk variant *Bullseye (gray costume, gritting teeth) **NOTE: This is the first series in the Build-A-Figure line, or BAF to the fans. Each action figure contains a piece of the giant figure. Series 10: The Sentinel series *Spider Man (1st Appearance) *Cyclops *Angel *Black Panther *Omega Red *Mr. Sinister *Mystique *Sentinel (BAF) Variants *Cyclops X-Factor *Angel X-Factor Series 11: The Legendary Riders series Variants *Wolverine (young with cowboy hat) *Wonder Man (Ionic) **NOTE: Originally ToyBiz cancelled Scarlet Witch although she was on the back of the series 11 package but later, she was released in limited numbers. Series 12: The Apocalypse series Variants *Wolverine (unmasked) *X-23 (black costume) *bald Bishop *Sasquatch (white fur) *Iron Fist (red costume, opened mouth, cut on head) **NOTE: the purple X-23 was announced as the variant, but was shipped to stores in larger numbers and in non-variant cases. Series 13: The Onslaught series *Green Goblin *Pyro *Abomination *Loki *Blackheart *Lady Deathstrike *Onslaught (BAF) Variants *Unmasked Green Goblin *Crown of lies Loki *Melted face Abomination Series 14: The Mojo Series *1st Appearance Iron Man *Longshot *Baron Zemo *Power Man *Falcon *Psylocke *Mojo (BAF) Variants *Iron Man gold *Unmasked Baron Zemo *Silver shirt Luke Cage (unreleased) *Modern Falcon *Xtreme Psylocke (unreleased) **NOTE: the two variants for Luke Cage and Psylocke were not released before the series stopped shipping to stores, but a few rare carded samples have shown up on online auction sites Series 15: The M.O.D.O.K. series *Wasp *Captain Mar-Vell *Moon Knight *Beta Ray Bill *Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) *Thorbuster Iron Man *M.O.D.O.K. (BAF) Variants *Wasp (red) *Wasp (blue) (unreleased) *Genis Vell (Captain Marvel variant) *Silver Moon Knight *Arachne (Spider Woman variant) *Destroyer (Iron Man variant) Exclusives These figures/boxed sets were only available at one certain store, like Wal*Mart or Toys"R"Us. Toy Biz 2005 Fantastic Four Boxed Set *Heroes Reborn Mr. Fantastic *Heroes Reborn Invisible Woman *Human Torch (partially flamed) *Trenchcoat Thing Toy Biz 2006 Giant Man Wal*Mart exclusive series Variants *Wolverine variant *Bearded Sentry **NOTE: The Weapon X variant is needed to complete the BAF. A variant of Havok in his modern costume was planned, but never produced. Toy Biz Boxed Sets The boxed sets were a boxed group of figures that pertained to each other, like the Fantastic Four or the Young Avengers. Urban Legends *Daredevil *Elektra (White costume) *Spider-Man *The Punisher X-Men Legends *Unmasked Wolverine *Beast in labcoat *Gambit *Magneto *Rogue Fantastic Four *Mr Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch (partially flamed) *Thing *Franklin Richards *HERBIE *Dr Doom Variants *Translucent Human Torch *Translucent Invisible Woman *Mr Fantastic in lab coat Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Doctor Octopus *Kraven *Electro *Venom Spider-Man: Fearsome Foes *Spider-Man *Rhino *Vulture *Carnage *Lizard Young Avengers *Patriot *Asgardian *Iron Lad *Hulkling Marvel Monsters *Dracula *Frankenstein's Monster *Werewolf by Night *Zombie House of M *Inhuman Torch *The It *Hulk *Iron Man Toy Biz Icons The Icons were lines of two or three 12-inch figures that were iconic in Marvel Comics. Series 1 *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man Variants *Unmasked Wolverine *Unmasked Captain America *Gold Iron Man Series 2 *Hulk *Venom Variants *Gray Hulk *Unmasked Venom Series 3 *Beast (Gray Fur) *Spider-Man Variants *Blue Beast with labcoat and glasses Unmasked Spider-Man Face-offs The Face-offs were a hero and one of his or her worst enemies in a two-pack. Series 1 *Captain America vs Red Skull *Hulk vs Leader *Daredevil vs Kingpin Variants *Unmasked Captain America vs Baron Von Strucker *Screaming Hulk vs Classic Leader *Unmasked Daredevil vs Black Suit angry Kingpin Series 2 *1st Appearance Wolverine vs Sabretooth *Classic Punisher vs Jigsaw *Modular Armor Iron Man vs Mandarin Variants *Screaming Wolverine vs Screaming Sabretooth *Modern Punisher vs Tuxedo Jigsaw *Modular armor War Machine vs Unmasked red robe Mandarin Fantastic Four, Hulk and X-Men Classics These series were pretty short running. Fantastic Four only ran for two series, X-Men ran for four, and Hulk ran for two. Fantastic Four Series 1 *Thunder Launch Thing *Human Torch with the Impossible Man *Mr Fantastic *Transforming Super Skrull Series 2 *Twist N Slam Thing *Transforming Johnny Storm *Invisible Woman *Kang *Dragon Man Hulk Series 1 *Superposable Savage Hulk *Smart Hulk *Abomination *Joe Fixit Series 2 *Gamma Hulk with Bruce Banner *Absorbing Man *War Hulk *Mecha Hulk with Gremlin X-Men The X-Men figures sort of ran in two lines. Line1 Series 1 *Tiger Stripe Wolverine *Cyclops *Gambit *Archangel *New Wolverine with Sentinel Line2 Series 1 *Stealth Wolverine *Ninja Wolverine *Armor Cyclops *Stealth Beast *Magneto *Archangel *Gambit *Storm Series 2 *House of M Wolverine *Angel *Stealth Cyclops *Tech Gear Beast *Juggernaut *Phoenix Series 3 *Cyclops *Ultimate Nightcrawler *Iceman *X Treme X-Men Rogue *Avalanche *Ultimate Sabretooth Hasbro Hasbro received the Marvel license in January 2007, but they released a few things early. Series 1: Annihilus series Series 2: Blob series Variants *Yellowjacket variant *X3 Dark Phoenix *Original Green Quicksilver Series 3: The Brood Queen series *Bucky *WWII Captain America *Rachel Summers *Black Knight *HYDRA Soldier *Astonishing X-Men Cyclops *Danger *X3 Colossus *Queen Variants *Black Marvel Girl with tattoo on back *"Backwards" black Marvel Girl (packaged backwards and limited to 500) *Yelling (open mouth) HYDRA Agent Series 4: The Nemesis series *Black Bolt *Astonishing X-Men Beast *Tigra *Daredevil (First Appearance) *Tim Bradstreet's Punisher *Nova *BAF:Nemesis (Holocaust) Variants *Black Bolt Blue variant *Daredevil Red Variant *"Crossbones" Punisher Spider-Man movie *Spider-Man *Black-Suited Spider-Man *Mary Jane *New Goblin *Sandman *Venom *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *BAF: Sandstorm Sandman Fantastic Four *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Silver Surfer *Namor *Doctor Doom *Mole Man *BAF:Ronan the Accuser Hulk The Hulk line contained 2 series with one BAF: An enormous Fin Fang Foom! Series 1 *Absorbing Man *Doc Samson *King Hulk *''The End'' Hulk Series 2 *Gray Hulk *Son of Hulk *Savage She-Hulk *Wendigo Exclusives *Diamond Emma Frost (Toys"R"Us exclusive) *Silver 25th Ainniversary Wolverine (Toys"R"Us exclusive) *"Black Queen" Jean Grey (Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Limited Edition Silver Surfer (Wal*Mart exclusive) *Cannonball and Domino 2-pack (Wal*Mart exclusive) *Cable and Marvel Girl 2-pack (Wal*Mart exclusive) *Movie Silver Surfer (Target exclusive) *Blue Ultimate Wolverine (Diamond exclusive) *Stan Lee/Spider-Man (San Diego Comic-Con/HasbroToyShop.com exclusive) *Fantastic Four/Lawyer She Hulk (San Diego Comic-Con/HasbroToyShop.com exclusive) Hasbro's Return of Marvel Legends (2012) Series 1 * Thor (Heroic Age) * Constrictor * Iron Man (Extremis) * Ghost Rider (Modern Danny Ketch) * Hope Summers * Commander Steve Rogers * BAF: Terrax Variants * Iron Man (Extremis) (Stealth variant) * Ghost Rider (Modern Danny Ketch) (Orange flame variant) * Commander Steve Rogers (Electric Shield variant) Series 2 * Thunderball * Captain America (Bucky Barnes) * Madame Masque * Dark Wolverine (Dark Avengers outfit) * Drax (Annihilation) * Spider-Man ("Big Time" Stealth suit) * Fantomex (X-Force outfit) * BAF: Armin Zola Variants * Piledriver (Variant to Piledriver) (comes with variant BAF piece) * Madame Hydra (Variant to Madame Masque) (comes with variant BAF piece) * Dark Wolverine (Dark Avengers outfit) (Unmasked varinat) * Spider-Man ("Big Time" Stealth outfit) (FF variant) * BAF: Red Skull Armin Zola **Note Every variant character will come with a different part to build a different BAF. Exclusives * Thor (Thunder variant) (2011 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive) Hasbro Icons Series 1 *Origins Wolverine (Modern style brown/yellow) *Thor Series 2 *Dr Doom *Punisher Series 3 *Human Torch *Silver Surfer Variants *Partially flamed Human Torch Series 4 *Magneto *Astonishing X-Men Cyclops Series 5 *Nightcrawler *Daredevil (Yellow/Red variant) Series 6 *Phoenix (Dark Phoenix variant) *Colossus References *Toy Biz Archive *Marvel Legends on Wikipedia *Marvel Legends Visual and Price Guides Category:Toys Category:Merchandise